


BLITD:The Break-Up

by OatTree



Category: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, Multi, Rarbie, Ren - Freeform, barbie life in the dreamhouse, bianca - Freeform, ken - Freeform, kennedy - Freeform, raquelle - Freeform, ryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatTree/pseuds/OatTree
Summary: Barbie and Ken broke up, which delights both Raquelle and Ryan. Ryan likes Barbie and has written love songs for her, but she always loved Ken. Until now. Raquelle has always loved Ken but had a hard time connecting with him while he was dating Barbie. Now, she has her chance. Also, Ryan and Raquelle live in the same mansion.
Relationships: Barbie/Ken, Ken/Ryan, Raquelle/Barbie Roberts, ken/raquelle
Kudos: 51





	1. Broken

Dear Diary, 

Ken just broke up with me. I can’t believe it. I think it’s because I know it’s because I went on vacation with Raquelle and Ryan. When I left, he looked a little uncomfortable. I told him there was nothing to worry about. Which was true. Nothing dramatic happened on the trip. Ryan wrote another song about me, and it was sweet. Raquelle was super nice to me, too. It was a pretty perf weekend. When I came back, everything seemed fine. Ken and I went on a couple of dates, and I thought we were on good terms. Until… he broke up with me. It was really unexpected. He told me he wanted to believe me about what happened during the trip, but couldn’t. He was crying, and I was really shocked. We’ve been together for so long, I thought we could get through anything. I guess I was wrong. 

I try to act strong when Stacey, Chelsea, or Skipper are in the room. They know something is wrong, though. I will tell them someday. 

Barbie

Hi!

It’s Raquelle, obvi. I just wanted to write down that I found out from Bianca (she knows all the Malibu gossip) that Ken and Barbie broke up. As much as I am sooooooooooooooo sad for Barbie, this opens up a great opportunity for me. Sorry, Barbie! I can use Ken’s sadness against him. MWAHAHAHA! Excuse me. 

Anyways, I just wanted to say that. I hope Barbie Jr. and Barbie Jr Jr won’t get in the way of my plan. Be back soon with updates.

Raquelle ♡

hey

It’s Ryan. I just wrote another song for Barbie. it’s called “Baby it's okay”. I will play it for her. She is deep mourning, so she needs me. She needs me. It goes like this “ Baby, it’s okay, it’s okay to be sad, I’m here.” And that’s all I got. I think I need to edit it. It needs to be perfect.

Ryan🎸

Hello Diary.

I miss Barbie. I’ve cried twenty-three times in the past two days. I’ve spent them watching Titanic again and again. Even my cousin Ben can’t cheer me up. Barbie didn’t tell me she was leaving and Raquelle and Ryan. The week before, she seemed nervous and wanted to tell me something for a couple of days. When she finally did. I tried to trust her. But I spent the weekend worrying. Even though I broke up with her, I still can’t get over what happened. Everything feels off. Even my Barbie sense. I have so many questions. What am I gonna do? Who am I? What will I do without her? #criessomemore #istilllovebarbie #stillwatchingtatanic 

Ken(still crying)


	2. Surviving

Dear Diary,

Things have gone from bad to okay. My sisters found out. I was sitting in the bathroom, crying, and Chelsea came in. The bathroom door was unlocked, and she needed to bathe her unicorn. Shocked and concerned, she ran to get Skipper and Stacey. Stacey came up with a plan: How to Get Over Ken. As much as I want to get over him, my heart still sinks when I see him downtown. 

Her plan is to (a) get Skipper to help me find a new love interest (b) let Chelsea plan my hangout with my friends (since I’ve been canceling everything), and (c) make sure I feel happier by the end. I love my sisters.

Barbie

Hey Diary, get a load of me!  
Diary? Hello? Oh, wait you can’t speak. Anyways…. I went downtown today because it was gorg outside, and I walked by Ken, looking glum. Of course, I went into action:  
Me (walking towards him): Hi Ken!  
(He glances at me and smiles)  
Me (trying to continue the convo): What’s up?  
Ken (looking down): I broke up with Barbie  
Me (pretending to be surprised): Whaaaat??? Why???  
Ken (looks up for a second): She went on a trip with you guys and I sorta… overreacted.  
Me (still ‘surprised’): By breaking up with her? You didn’t overreact.  
Ken(finally looking up): I didn’t?  
Me (scheming): No, you made the right choice.  
Ken (seems a little convinced): Really?  
Me (trying my best to convince him): Yeah, you had your doubts. So you broke up with her, obvi. It makes sense.  
Ken (smiling): Maybe you’re right. His phone rings. He checks it. Oh no! I’m gonna be late. See you, Raquelle!  
He walks away and I smile. My plan worked! Well, my plan wasn’t to get them to break up, it was just to get Ken to like me, somehow. Ryan tried to kiss Barbie on the beach trip. But she turned her face away. He pouted. I kinda felt bad. I told him he would get to kiss her someday. Well, whatever. 

Raquelle ♡

I went to go see Barbie today. She needed to see me. I could just tell by her face. We sat and sang the song I wrote for her. She smiled at the end. She loved it. I think I’m in love. 

I sat with her a little longer, before Stacey ruined the moment by walking in and taking Barbie by the hand. Now I sit and wait until she comes back. God, I miss her already. Oo, a mirror. 

Ryan🎸 

Dear Diary,  
I think Raquelle’s right. I did do the right thing. I went with what my heart was saying. But now, my heart feels… broken. I am trying to find the pieces but they are so hard to find. My sister, Kennedy, told me I need to go more. So, she brought me to her craft club. It was actually fun to finger paint. Now that I’m home, I can’t stop thinking about Barbie.  
Kennedy is walking our neighbor’s dog right now, so maybe we can hang out together later. I hope so. Maybe it will distract me. #distraction #stillcrying #waitingforKennedy 

Ken


	3. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It took me a long time to write this chapter.I hope you like it!

Dear Diary, 

My sisters dragged me out of bed this morning. I was feeling a little down, as usual. Chelsea made me breakfast, which never happens. Stacey gave a sheet of paper that had a schedule on it. Stacey and I went grocery shopping, and we ran into Ben, Ken’s cousin. Before I could talk to him, Stacey took me to another aisle. She says I need to move on before I can talk to anyone related to Ken. God, this is going to be hard. 

Skipper took to Malibu Mall. She said I had to go back to work soon. Sh wouldn’t let me leave until I had told my managers I would be back on Monday. That’s two days from now. I’m not very excited. I miss Ken. But I appreciate her help. 

Chelsea and I made cupcakes in the afternoon. We kept spilling the batter, which made me laugh. I started to feel a little better. We made red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. But Chelsea kept trying to put frosting in her mouth. I ended up having to hide it from her. I felt a happiness I hadn’t felt in days. 

Barbie

When I went to deliver cookies to Barbie (to cheer her up, she must be feeling sooo sad), I heard lots of noise going from the Dreamhouse. When I rang the doorbell, Stacey opened and quickly shut it, telling me Barbie was busy. She didn’t even take the cookies. I shrugged and left.

Getting home, I found Ryan screaming one of his terrible songs for Barbie. I head into my room and start to read a magazine. Okay, maybe I’ll eat one cookie. I mean, Stacey didn’t even want them. I need a plan to get Ken, I think, stuffing a cookie into my mouth. I’ll have to bring Ryan on too. Maybe he can hang out with Barbie while I go hang out with Ken. But Barbie’s sisters would never leave her alone. I need something to drive them out. Barbie Jr. (Skipper) will be the easiest. The others will be harder. Ugh, I need Ryan. I’ll promise quality time with Barbie or something. He’s still ‘singing.'

Raquelle♡

Raquelle just left my room. She asked me to hang out with Barbie while she goes over to Ken to flirt with him. But I’m not really in the mood. This may be my fault. I tried to kiss her during the trip. I remember it so well. We were on my family’s farm, and I rode a horse with her. I could feel a connection between us. Her hands were wrapped around my stomach, as I lead the horse down a path. I wasn’t scared. No, never. But when I fell off the horse, she helped me up. I was covered with mud, and ashamed to be with Barbie like that. My clothes were ruined. She couldn’t see me like that. I wanted to run back to the house. But I wanted to wait until Barbie left. 

Instead, I tried to kiss her. I’m still bummed that Barbie put her hand over my mouth and smiled. I pulled it away then leaned in closer. I don’t think that was what she was expecting. She stood up suddenly and held out her hand to help me. We walked back to the house silently. Why did she have to reject me like that?

Ryan🎸

Dear Diary,

The past few days have felt the same. Wake up, crafts, eat, sleep. Today, Kennedy doesn’t have her club. I wasn’t planning on doing anything when I heard a knock on the door. It was Raquelle. I was surprised as she walked inside. She dragged me to the couch. I looked at her weirdly, but I was sorta glad to have the company. She asked if I wanted to watch a movie with her, and I agreed. I was too eager to be with someone. We watched 'The Perfect Date', and I finally started to feel happy. Some sort of euphoria. Until Kennedy comes in and looks at Raquelle. 

“Why is she here?” She asks rudely. I wasn’t aware she didn’t like Raquelle. And for some reason, I wanted Raquelle to stay. So I just sat there. They were both staring at me. I could tell Kennedy wanted me to kick Raquelle out. I didn’t and just ran out of the room. #feelingbetter #tensionsrising #stillinmyroom  
Ken


	4. Excitement

Diary, 

Ryan was at the door. I wasn’t expecting him. We haven’t talked since the trip. I kinda feel guilty that I ignored his kiss. But at the time, I was with Ken. That doesn't sound right. It tastes bitter in my mouth. Yet, it's true. 

I just stood there, staring at Ryan. He stared back. I was waiting for him to say something and vice versa. I moved away from the door and let him inside. Stacey came in and pulled me to the side. “Why is he here?” She asks.

I don’t really know how to answer. “He was at the door?” I say innocently. 

I know I wasn’t supposed to let him in. But it’s been so long since I’ve seen anyone else. I love my sisters, even though I’ve spent so many days with them. I just miss seeing my friends. I need to go back to work. I need to get back to my life. Right after I go check on Ryan. I just had to write this down.

Barbie

I wasn’t expecting Ken to be so happy when he saw me yesterday. I also wasn’t expecting Kennedy to kick me out after he left. Rude. She knows I’m coming back. At least I hope she does. I’m off to a really good start, and I can’t stop now. So if I have to kick her out of her own home, I will! Ken actually liked that I was next to him. He liked it. I can’t believe it! 

I need to go back, but first, I need to get Kennedy out of there.

Raquelle♡

I wasn’t expecting Baby to let me into her home. Into her life. Her world. God, I love that girl. She left for a quick second, then raced back to me. She looked so excited. I played her one of my songs, and she smiled. I’m so glad it wasn’t awkward. I was going to kiss her, but then she said: “do you wanna go somewhere?”

I was surprised. “Totally.” I smile. “Where should we go? A restaurant?” Suddenly excited, I stand up. Maybe I’ll get to take her out on a date. Our first date. Wow. I'd always dreamed of this.

“Why don’t we go to the Malibu Mall?” Oh. Ok. At least she’s going somewhere with me. She gets to witness my presence. 

“Sure!”

Ryan🎸 

Dear Diary,

I saw Raquelle again. Kennedy and I were walking in downtown Malibu when I saw her. Kennedy instantly pulled me into the nearest store.

“What was that about?” I ask, still confused about why Kennedy was mad.

“Ken. I don’t want you to get hurt again. Or date Raquelle.”

“Kennedy, I don’t like Raquelle.”

“What?”

“She’s the first friend I’ve seen in a long time. It was nice to be with her. I haven’t seen many people since. . . since it happened.”

“Oh. Sorry.” She smiles sympathetically.

“What is this store anyway?” I say, looking around. It’s filled with plastic ducks. Big ones, small ones, in different colors. 

“Should we get one?” Kennedy says with a smile. I nod many times. #ducks #lovemysister #stillnotoverit(yet) #:):):)

Ken


	5. Confusing Commotion

Diary,

Ryan and I went to the mall together. It was. SO. MUCH. FUN. I got my job there back and he showed me his favorite store. Naturally, it was a music store. Mine was a clothing store called Making Memories. All the clothing has a photo on it. It’s super cool. You can even send the owners a picture, and they’ll put it on a shirt. I love that store.

When we got home, Stacey wasn’t too happy. Oops. I forgot to tell them where I was going. I was just too excited, I think. I feel jittery. Maybe I’ll ask Nikki to hang out next time. 

Barbie

I have a plan to get Kennedy out. I just can’t waltz in like last time. She even dragged him into a store when I saw them downtown. Yeah, I saw that, Kennedy. 

Maybe I’ll ask Bianca to take care of it. Yeah. Let me just call her. 

Bianca: “Hey Ray, what’s up?”

Me: “Hi Bianca. I’ve got an idea.” I smile mischievously. 

Bianca: “Ooh. What is it?”

Me: Come here asap. I’ll tell you then.” 

Raquelle♡ 

Raquelle is loud. Too loud. I can’t focus. She didn’t tell me we were having company today. I come out of my room to see who it is. Oh no. It’s Bianca. Dark brown eyes stare into my soul. It’s like she knows me without knowing me. She scares me.

“Hi, Ryan.”I mutter a ‘hello’ then go back into my room. I need to practice anyway. Maybe I’ll write a song about my date with Barbie. She didn’t say it was a date, but maybe it was. We had so much fun together. Ooh, that could be the first line!

We had so much fun together  
At the mall  
I love you Barbie 

Mmm. I don’t know. Maybe the last line of the verse could be:

I miss you

Yeah. Let’s do that. I am an amazing songwriter. :)

Ryan🎸

Dear Diary, 

Bianca kidnapped Kennedy. She KIDNAPPED her. I heard some commotion and ran to see what was going on. Bianca took Kennedy and pulled her into a van. I went running after it, but that didn’t do much good. I didn’t know what to do. So I went back inside and sat on the couch, feeling sad. Until I heard the door slam open. Raquelle comes into my room and pulls me out of my room. 

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“It’s a surprise.” She smiles. I want to know where Kennedy is. But right now, I’m in Raquelle's car, and she’s taking me who knows where. I really hope Kennedy’s okay. #worried #confused #inacar

Ken


	6. Pea Milks & Fondue

I asked Nikki to go to the movies today with me. We left around 9 pm and I got home around 11 pm. It felt so nice to be out late. The sky was dark blue and filled with bright stars. I came home and heard the TV still on. Skipper had fallen asleep. I’m guessing she was supposed to be on the lookout for me. Ever since I went to the mall with Ryan, I have to tell them if I’m going to hang out with someone, and when I’m coming back. They’re acting like my parents. Where are my parents, you ask? They’re on vacation. A forever honeymoon, you could say. I don’t mind, but I wish my sisters hadn’t become them. Every time I leave late, they wait until I get home. It slightly annoys me. 

Barbie

Apparently Kennedy kept kicking and screaming while Bianca shoved her into a van. She just dropped Kennedy off at her house. Yesterday, I took him to a fancy restaurant. I ordered a fondue, hoping to share it with Ken. Instead, he ordered spaghetti. I sighed and ended up trying to kiss him by starting to eat the same noodle as him. Then he ruined the moment by biting his end of the spaghetti piece. I turned away from him annoyed. I finished my fondue all alone, then left him. Now I feel stuffed and fat. Thanks, Ken!

Raquelle♡

Raquelle made me go to the supermarket today. Something about owing her. She said she’ll need me probably for one of her future plans to get Ken. Great. As I’m looking in for special pea milk (aka Ripple) Raquelle wants (she loves it for some reason), I see Ken on the other side of the aisle. I pretend to not see him until I hear “Hi Ryan!” from behind me. I sigh, turn, and look at Ryan.

Me: Sorry, I didn’t see you there, Ken. Hi.  
Ken (speaking quickly): Have you seen Barbie?  
Me: Sure. (I smile)  
Ken: I was wondering how she’s doing.  
Me: Good. Fine without you.  
Ken (narrowing his eyes): Maybe I should ask her.  
Me: Don’t!  
Ken: Yeah, you're right. I need more time. See you later, Ryan!  
Me: … 

Ryan 🎸

I can’t believe I saw Ryan at the supermarket today. Just when I needed some Ripple, I found him in the same aisle. Does he like pea milk? I wonder if he was telling the truth about Barbie. Is she really doing that good without me? Maybe I should ask her. 

I drive home, finding Kennedy looking exhausted on the couch. I haven't seen her seen yesterday. 

“Where did Bianca take you?” I ask. She looks up at me and mumbles:

“Her house. I was forced to sit on a chair and do nothing.” She puts some cashews in her mouth. I join her on the couch and suggest we go on a hike. Then I hug her. 

“It will take your mind off Bianca. And it’s outdoorsy” Malibu Drive-in isn’t too far away. She nods, smiling. She loves being in nature. #naturewalk #stillmissBarbie #siblingbonding

Ken


	7. Meetings After Midnight

Dear Diary, 

It’s around one in the morning, and all my sisters are asleep. I had put on an alarm that only I could hear, so they wouldn’t get up. Summer suggested we go to play volleyball on the beach, and I, feeling rebellious at the time, said we should meet up around 1:30 am. Now I’m not so sure. Come on, Barbie, get yourself together. This is what you wanted. I hop off my bed and take the elevator, hoping it won’t be too loud. As I put on a small jacket, I hear a door creak open. Scared, I run out and shut the door behind me. 

Barbie

For some reason, news had gotten around that Bianca kidnapped Kennedy, so, naturally, all three Barbie juniors ended up coming to my house around 2 am, claiming I kidnapped Barbie. I woke up, annoyed, but after I thought about it, it started to seem like a good idea. So I told them yes, I did, in fact, kidnap her, because she was….(I made up the next line on the stop) angry at her. They asked me why, and said, “because of what happened on the trip.” Of course, nothing happened on the trip that made me mad at Barbie. Her whole existence did. But the sisters kept banging and asking, and pleading, so, finally, I let them in. 

Barbie juniors: Where is Barbie?  
Me: You’ll never know   
Barbie Jr: What do you want with her?  
Me: Everything. You’ll never get her back.  
Barbie Jr Jr (Stephanie? Star?): Raquelle, this has gone too far.   
Barbie Jr #3 (Kelly?): What do we have to do to get her back?  
Me: Sorry, Kelly. There’s nothing you can do.  
Kelly: It’s Chelsea.

I tried to push them back outside but they wouldn’t budge. Guess I’ll have to find some other way. Makeup someplace where Barbie is. So… if I were Barbie, where would I go this early? 

Raquelle♡

While Raquelle is making all that racket at 2 am, I am trying to sleep. Just as I am about to yell at her to be quiet, I hear Barbie’s sisters. Why are they here so early? Did something happen to Barbie? Is she in danger? I have to go save her. So, as quietly as I can, I gather some food and clothing for my journey. I must. Save. Barbie. Before Raquelle is able to get the sisters’ to leave, I sprint past them and into the cold morning. I hope she isn’t lost. I’m coming, Barbie!

Ryan 🎸

I think I’m ready to go back into the dating world. At least, Kennedy thinks so. She told me this morning while we were eating breakfast. While we were getting ready to leave for her craft club, she said she already had a couple of people in mind. Great. So naturally, she announced after lunch that I was going on a date with… Marcy. Honestly, all her name makes me think of Suite 776. God, she was so scary in that game. 

My phone rang early this morning, with Raquelle's number across it. Tired, I ignored the call. I wonder what she wanted to say. 

Anyway, we’re going to some movie, one she picked out. I thought I could try going out without one of Barbie’s friends, but that would be awful for her. Besides, I want to meet new people. And hopefully, Marcy isn’t as scary as her doppelganger. #pleaseletthismarcybenice

Ken


	8. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since my school's about to start, so my updates will be a little slower. Happy reading!

Dear Diary,

Summer and I played volleyball while drinking sugary drinks until around 2:30 am. I drove back home, and quietly unlocked the door. It seems oddly quiet-part of me thought whoever door opened when I left would be angry as soon as I came. I grinned and started to feel tired. I yawned, went upstairs, then fell into my bed. 

I wake up this morning feeling tired but smile. Last night was amazing. I can’t wait to do it again. Unless my sisters stop me. I doubt they found out, though. My mind flashes back to hearing the door open and running out. Oh. Yeah. Maybe one of them did find out. We’ll see. I head downstairs, nervously waiting for one of them to scare me. To yell at me. Instead, I look at the clock. It’s 8 am. I wasn’t expecting to get up so early. Apparently, neither were they. I hear three pairs of footsteps slam loudly down the stairs like they had forgotten to do something. Oh no.

Barbie

It seemed like an eternity that I lied to Barbie’s sisters, even though it was just yesterday. But I won’t even let you know how I kept them there for hours. I wasn’t trying to protect Barbie, I was getting leverage. Finally, I had won, before sleep took over after I told them the truth. After sleeping many hours and feeling somewhat rested, I texted Bianca, explaining what I did. She congratulated me, and I smiled. Ryan wasn’t awake, of course. He usually wakes up around 11 am and goes to be around 12 am. Sometimes I can still hear him late at night, singing from his studio in the basement. Ugh. 

Anyway, today I’m replaying last night's lie while lying on the couch eating cereal. I wonder if I helped Barbie in the end. I might have. UGH!!!!! I never wanted to help her. I quickly put my dish in the dishwasher and race out to do some retail therapy. How come Barbie always wins?

Raquelle♡ 

I wake up, finding Raquelle gone. Where did she go this time? I don’t even bother checking my phone to see if she texted me, because she usually doesn't. Wait. If she’s gone, maybe I can organize a little get together. It’ll be fun. Hmmm. Who could I invite? I’ll invite Barbie, of course. She’ll surely to come. Maybe all her friends, and Bianca? Yeah, that sounds good. I start to send out invitations, then try to move our dining room table into the living room. It didn't work, so instead, I decided to start baking. But what? I could text Raquelle, but I don’t want her to know about this. I’m also not a very good baker but I think I know someone who is. Chelsea. I hope she’ll be willing to help me out. 

Ryan 🎸

Turns out, Marcy wasn’t as scary as her doppelganger. She was a little too talkative, not really letting me talk after the movie. I told Kennedy it wasn’t working. She looked at little disappointed. 

This afternoon, while I was sitting on the couch, Kennedy ran into the room, looking excited. 

“Why are you so excited?”I ask. She puts her phone in my face. 

“Ryan’s Rockin’ Party? Tonight? Were we even invited?”

“No…. but this is a great chance for you to meet new people. Especially after Marcy.”

“I don’t think Ryan would want me there. I wanted to stay in tonight.”

“Please????” She looks at me with pleading eyes.

“Fine,” I mumble. #dontwanttogotothisparty #ugh #ryanwillhateme

Ken


	9. The Party (Part 1)

Dear Diary, 

I finally convinced my sisters to let me go to Ryan’s party alone, and I am so excited. They made me promise not to come back too late. I get to his house, and I can hear the music from here. I’m a little nervous since it’s my first party in a while, but I doubt Ken will be there. Ryan hates him. 

I park my car on the side of the street than knock on the door. Then I realize it’s already open. I enter and hear the music piercing my ears. It’s so loud. I look around and see a couple of people I know, like Summer and Nikki, looking angry. I walk over to them, and Summer hugs me.

“Barbie! You’re here! We were just about to go play water polo. Wanna join?” Summer asks.

“With three people? Won’t that be unfair?” Nikki still looks less angry now, but still annoyed.

“What’s wrong, Nikki?” I ask, following her gaze.

“I wanted to be DJ. Of course, Ryan somehow got Cherry Lemonade to play instead.”

“Cherry Lemonade?”

“Yeah. You haven’t heard of them?” I shake my head.

“Really? I have to admit, they’re pretty good.”

“I wonder how Ryan got them to play,’’ I say, thinking out loud.  
“Yes, yes. Everyone loves them. Now Barbie, do you want to join?” Summer asks.

“Of course,” I say, laughing.

Barbie

Wait. Wait. Wait. Why the fuck is Barbie here? Ryan probably invited her. Of course, he did. He loves her. But he didn’t invite Ken. How am I supposed to date him now? 

I walk over to the drinks table, glancing at the punch. Yeah, I’m not falling for that this time. I wonder why Bianca is. 

Raquelle ♡

I can’t believe so many people showed up. This is crazy. I only invited a couple of people, and now there’s a whole crowd. I even hear someone playing music, which is weird because I didn’t invite a DJ or band. I walk closer to the crowd, trying to see which band/singer found my party. I somehow get to the front, pushing past people and saying sorry. Wow, there’s a band. An actual band, at my party!! I can’t believe it. Wait, I think I know this band. Yeah, I recognize this song. I start nodding my head to the beat, hearing the words:

I’ll give you a chance  
A second chance  
A new beginning  
For both of us  
As the song ends, lights flicker back on, and I can finally see the singers. Wow. The lead singer, she’s…. she’s so beautiful. Oh my gosh. She’s amazing. 

Ryan🎸

I glance across the room and see Ryan, looking up at the main singer. I like their music. I think the main singer’s name is Jade. They have short black hair with red tips, a long sleeved back t-shirt with Chucky on it, and black zipper pants. They look so confident on the stage. I don’t think I could do that. 

After the show, I head upstairs, glad for some final peace and quiet. I walk into the nearest bedroom, and flop onto the bed. 

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting anyone up here.” I get up, surprised. This town is so small, I thought I had at least seen everyone, but I’ve never seen her before.

“Are you supposed to be Harley Quinn, with yellow instead of blond hair?”

“Yeah,” she says, nodding. I nod awkwardly back. 

“Can I sit?” 

“Sure. I’m Ken.”

“Daisy.” 

Ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween everyone!


	10. Flowering Feelings (T.P., Part 2)

We head outside to Ryan’s pool, which is much quieter than his house. There are some people talking and drinking near the pool, laughing. Slipping out of my clothes, I watch a couple kiss, silently reminded of Ken.

“Barbie, get in!”I turn around and see Nikki and Summer splashing in the pool. I jump in, and we play for an hour. 

After, I head back inside, while Summer and Nikki play another round. I wasn’t really in the right mood, feeling a little nauseous. I check my phone and bump into someone. 

“Oops, sorry,” I say, looking up. Oh no, it’s Ken, holding hands with another girl. He looks just as shocked as I am, and in panic, I run away. 

Barbie

“Ray, hello? Do you still like Ken? Hello? RAQUELLE????” I snap back into reality. 

“Yeah, of course,” I say, glancing at Bianca. I continue watching Barbie, fuming. I mean, I know Ryan’s in love with her, but did he have to invite her? 

“Girl, you need you to move on,” she says, taking a sip from a red cup. I roll my eyes, knowing I probably never will. I’ve liked Ken so long, it’s sorta exhausting. 

“Hey, wanna play spin the bottle or something? I need to set you up with someone.” 

“Sure,” I say, taking a sip from my cup. 

“Come on, let’s go round up some people,” she takes my hand, drags me up. 

“Let’s make you forget about him.”

Raquelle♡

When Bianca asked me (more like forced) to come play spin the bottle with her, I told me I would, as long as the singer from Cherry Lemonade played with us. Bianca instantly split from Raquelle, going to get the singer. As soon as she left, I started jumping up and down, super excited. 

“What are you so happy about?” Raquelle asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Are you hoping to kiss this singer?”

“She’s beautiful, Raquelle. You should’ve seen her.” She rolls her eyes. Bianca comes back with Mystery Singer, who introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Jade, the lead singer of Cherry Lemonade, and I use they/them pronouns.” My eyebrows furrow in confusion, trying to understand what just happened. I don't think I get whatever this is. 

Ryan🎸

I really didn’t want to play spin the bottle, and neither did Daisy, so we sat on a couch and watched people gather in a circle. Wait, is that Barbie? Yeah, that's her. On my gosh. I didn’t think I’d actually see her today. And then there’s Jade, Ryan, Raquelle, Bianca, Ben, and a few other people I don’t know. I went back to watching Barbie, thinking she may glance or see me, but she never does. She might be ignoring me. Bianca picks up the bottle first and spins. It lands on some guy, and they kiss. Then Raquelle picks up the bottle and spins it. It lands on Ben, who glances at her. Raquelle hesitates, then gives him a small peck. Ryan gets the bottle next. It lands on Jade. He smiles, nervous, and they smile back. They kiss, and Jade pulls back. Ryan looks disappointed. Barbie spins it next. Part of me hopes it’ll land on no one, but instead it lands on Cherry Lemonade’s drummer, Pete. They stare at each other for a while, before Barbie gets up and leaves. I want to go after her, but Daisy is looking at me with these big eyes. I stay where I am.  
#worried #scared #ihopeshesokay

Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
